Like A Movie
by girl.with.passion
Summary: Just like a movie, scene by scene unfolds. [Not a good description, I know but I want to keep up the suspense. So see inside to find out. ;)] My new Pankaj/Purvi OS. :)


Hey guys, how are you all? *hugs* Merry Christmas everyone. :D I am back with another One-Shot story, which I hope you all enjoy. Now, this story is different from others as it is written very differently than my usual style. I had this concept in my mind for a long time and had started to work on it sometime ago but only managed to finish it today as had to put it pause to this story because of other stuff. Well, I will not bore you with my chatter anymore, I will let you all read and decide. I hope you all like it. :)

* * *

**:Like A Movie - Pankaj/Purvi:**

The view is not clear, it seems little hazy but familiar. The surroundings and the view look familiar. But it all seems slow and hazy just like a movie scene. With much focus it starts to become clear; it's a room, bedroom. Is it a dream or a movie scene it is hard to tell. The pair of eyes let the scene unfold, but they go wide as they recognize the figure. She. It's her. She is watching herself. Is she dead, or in a dream she is unable to tell the difference. But it's surely like watching yourself in a movie. All of sudden she gets the feeling of de ja vu. Because scene unfolding in front of her has happened already, recently; she lived it and now she is living it again.

Standing in front of mirror, she briefly looks at her reflection while drying her hair with hair dryer. She can see him, he is standing by the bedside going through a file; a smile appears on her lips as she catches him looking at her every now and then but she continues what she is doing completely ignoring him. He loves it. He loves the sight of her getting ready. The sight of her face covered with her hairs and when dryer's hot air hits her hairs they blow away just enough for him to see her face. Putting the file down on the side table he slowly makes his way towards her; standing just an inch away from her, he lifts his hand until it touches her cheeks and grabs a lock of hair he gently pull them behind her ears so he can see her face more clearly. His hands gently touch her earlobe then tracing her neck and shoulder; bringing his face down to her shoulder he is about to place a small kiss when she turns to face him and breaking the moment. He looks at her with his hand still lingering on her shoulder and twinkle in his eyes is dancing. She can see what he is thinking and playful smile appears on her lips as an idea comes in her mind. He tries to get closer again so he can kiss her but jerks back when instead of her soft milky skin his face meets with heated air of hair dryer. When he looks up he meets with her smiling face which brings smile on his lips too.

All of sudden scene changes, she suddenly finds herself in the kitchen and again it's a de ja vu feeling. She watches him and herself, setting down on the dining table.

He pours orange juice in the glass while she spreads butter and jam on the slice of bread. Once done he puts the juice on her side and she puts the sliced bread piece in his plate. Taking a sip of juice she picks up an apple from the bowl of fruit placed in middle of the table. As she takes the bite of apple she can feel his eyes rolling, she just smiles and continues to eat.

While watching him pour juice for herself, who is sitting there she could not resist herself from smiling. He taught her that breakfast_ is_ the most important meal of the day, no matter how late they are getting no one leaves until they have eaten something or drank something. She always had a bad habit of skipping breakfast since childhood but this habit got changed after she met him and she feels particularly proud of him for _this._ As watches this scene unfold from a distance, a wave of happiness goes through her. He loves to spoil her, he does this a lot. Even though she pretends at times she does not want to be spoiled but it always warms the heart. She was never spoilt in her life, she had no one to spoil her ever and he knows that. Sometimes she wonders whether he is trying to make up for all the time he was not in her life. She thinks of asking him but never asked, don't know why but it never rolled off her tongue. In a blink she finds herself at the main entrance of CID bureau building; like just skipping to the next scene of the movie. She watches them.

She watches herself laughing so much at something he just told her. Then they walk in the bureau building with their fingers entwined with each other but before they step inside the office their hands part from each other as they resume their roles as CID officers, role of – **Sub Inspector Purvi Sharma** and **Sub Inspector Pankaj Sharma**. It is not today but their routine since they got together, they got married; upon entering the bureau they would always be greeted by their lovely friends and smiles.

She smiles as she watches they get along with work. Suddenly the scene fades away and again she finds herself in her home, in living room.

She watches herself pacing up and down and every 2 minutes looking at clock. She is waiting for someone, or rather him. He is not home yet. Her pace soon ends as he finds him at the door. Relieved she pulls him into a tight hug and he puts his arms around her securely. After a minute breaking away from hug she smacks him on his arm before taking snatching his phone from his hands and upon looking she finds the battery has died. Feeling guilty he looks at her but she just ignores his looks and walks into their room and he follows her. Upon entering the room he finds her putting his phone on charger and he smiles sheepishly. She ignores him as she walks out of room, leaving him to get freshen up.

Watching from distance she softly laughs as she watches him lost in deep thoughts, probably thinking of ways to pacify her. He has old habit of not charging his phone and when his phone's battery dies and she loses touch with him it is when she just cannot control her wild imagination. She does not find peace until he gets home. It has always been her who would put his phone for charging.

The view gets blurry all of sudden and in blink scene changes and she finds herself in living room. She looks at herself from a distance. The other 'her' is sitting on sofa.

She takes a sip of her tea before she places it on the table in front of her. Picking up the book from the table she starts to flick through it. After a bit he enters in the room, and he is holding something in his hands. Sitting next to her, he gently hands her the gift, as she looks up from the magazine she gets slightly surprised and looks at him. He just forwards the gift to her. Happily she accepts it and starts to unwrap it. As she opens the box, her eyes go wide in shock and she looks up to meet with his eyes. A smirk is playing on his lips. Taking out the thing from box she holds it in front of her eyes, it's a small pink teddy bear, it is cute but it is pink.

From a distance she laughs at her own reaction when he gifted her that. She has nothing against the teddy bears but she does not like the colour pink. She knew that he did it on purpose just to tease her. She looks at herself and smirks as she knows what is going to happen in the coming moment.

She looks at teddy bear and then at him. She puts the teddy bear back in the box and puts it on the table then she takes the cushion from her side her hits him with it, his hands come forward to protect himself when she tries to strike him again he holds her wrists. She tries to fry herself but his grip is tight. He smirks at her struggle noticing this she slowly leans in towards his face and he is taken back with her sudden movement which causes his grip to loosen a bit and he leans in. She quickly frees her hands from his grip and put her both hands on his chest and pushes him away. In matter of milliseconds everything happens but for her it plays in such a slow motion that she can see everything; him grabbing her while falling back, taking her along with him. In the process his left hand hits the cup on the table and the cup falling on the floor as she is falling with him. As his back hits the sofa, she finds herself on his chest; cup falls on the floor and scatters into pieces at the same time and in same way her hair scatter all over his face. He smiles at the beautiful sight in front of his eyes. The playfulness in her eyes is very much visible even when her hairs are in the way. Bringing his right hand to her face he gently pulls her hair away from her face before he leans in to kiss her. As their lips touch they feel electric currents going through their bodies, she moves one of her hands in his hair while other hand moves roams on his chest. Her hand stops near his heart and she can feel his heartbeats. He gently breaks away from the kiss which surprises her but before she can ask him, she feels his lips traveling down her neck and her words get stuck in her throat. His hand travels on her back while he cups her face with other and let his lips travel down her neck, leaving trails of soft kisses. With ever kiss her breathe would stuck in her throat and her hand on his heart turns into a grip as she holds his shirt.

She places a small kiss in his hair while she creases them. Her action causes him to smile and send strange warmth. His lips part from her skin for a moment, just a moment and she feels suddenly cold but he moves his face from his neck to meet her face again. Her eyes are shining and smile is dancing on her lips; her breathing pattern is matching his, their heartbeats are in rhyme and their bodies are in sync. His lips automatically turn curve as a matching smile appears on his lips. His thumb traces the outline of her lips before his lips meet with hers once again. Her fingers move from his hair as they trace their way down to his neck while she kisses him back with same passion. She feels the electric currents flow through her body with even more power and her heart skips a beat when he takes her bottom lip into his teeth and gently bites it. Her fingers stops just near his neck and fingers turn into a tight grip and she holds what she find in that moment – his chain around his neck, letting her nails dig into his skin. A wave of pain goes through his body but it takes over by the currents he feels in his body, so he does it again. He could not help it. She feels her lips between his teeth again and this is it, she feels emotions run through her body so fast and so strong that she will not be able to hold herself together. Her grips tighten even more but she jerks when her grip on his chain suddenly looses, which is felt by him too; he feels something going loose around his neck. Not wanting to still they break away from kiss to look. She gets shocked when she finds his chain separated from his neck and completely in hold of her hand. Her heart suddenly goes heavy with the realization that she just broke his favourite chain. When she keeps looking at chain and not at him, it worries him because he knows exactly what is going through her mind. He holds her face in his hand and makes her look at him. Her eyes have suddenly gone sad and he is not liking it. She brings her hand which has chain in front of him but he just smiles and shakes his head which surprises her a bit. He the cups her face and lightly kisses her on forehead before creasing her hairs and let their forehead touch with each other.

Like an audience of silent movie, she is watching all of this from a distance but enjoying reliving every moment of this beautiful memory, which still has power to makes her heart flutter. He always makes her feel so special with his simple gestures. With him she never has to have her guards up, she is who she is. Watching them so much in love from a distance she just could not help herself from admiring them and admiring the view. But the magical moment breaks suddenly and her breath catches in middle.

All of sudden he turns his face if something catches attention. She follows his gaze until it falls onto the flashing cordless telephone on the table behind them. He sighs and she just laughs before his hands moves towards the phone to pick it up but she stops him from picking up the phone. He looks at her, she shakes her head. He gives her reassuring smile and moves towards the cordless. She keeps on shaking her head but he picks it up.

Abruptly, she opens her eyes and breathes heavily. It takes a moment for her breathing and heart rate to go normal. Moving her gaze around, she tries to get clear view of her surroundings. But the view is not very clear because room is dark; she is sitting in dark. There is only source of light in room which is coming from her television which is on mute. Adjusting her eyes focus she realizes she is in her living room, on the sofa where she must have fallen to sleep while watching TV. She moves forward to pick up the remote but stops suddenly when she notices something tangled in her fingers. She looks at it closely; it's his chain. The same chain she had broken. She is still holding onto it securely in a tight grip. She looks up at TV which is on mute but her vision gets blurry when her eyes fill with tears instantly because of the content on TV. It's him, they are showing his picture on TV. The new channel is on right now and they are showing his picture on TV and next to it they have written the following '_CID's_ _Sub Inspector Pankaj Sharma is Missing! 72 hours and still missing. A CID officer, tortured and captivated by the underworld gang 72 hours ago just when CID team was ready to expose the whole gang. He is dead or alive, no one knows but people are hoping for his safely return_.'

She moves her gaze away from TV as tear creeps into her eye. 72 hours, it has been 72 hours since she last saw him, since she last spoke to him, since she last touched him, held him in her arms. Her gaze moves towards the telephone as it is flashing again, indicating she is getting a call It has been 72 hours since he received that call. Ignoring the flashing phone she looks at his chain in her hand, bringing it to her lips she presses it against her lips and closes her eyes.

* * *

I hope you all had not much difficulty in understanding it. :') For those who are confused, it was her reliving that day in her dreams. :)


End file.
